The Newcomer
by BumbleBee833
Summary: BumbleBee is bored sitting around and wants to go on a drive but is soon called back for a new bot entering earth, will this finally be Bees love? sorry first story :P hope you guys enjoy
1. The New Bot

BumbleBees POV

"I'm soooo bored" I say to myself looking around base for something to do. I chuckle to myself thinking about going out for a drive. I head towards the entrance and transform but is interrupted by Rachet "yip yip yip where do you think you're going?!" Rachet says with a scratchy voice. I groan transforming and looking at him "I'm going out for a drive I'm bored" I whine "yes yes you can go than JUST BE SAFE!" by the middle of the sentence I'm already gone so I don't hear the rest. I smile to myself and drive along the road in Jasper, Nevada "Nothingness, just pure nothingness" I chuckle to myself being sarcastic. I see something suddenly break the sky a bright light blinding me I skid to a stop whining from the sudden flash of light. "BUMBLEBEE GET BACK TO BASE IMMEDIATELY WE GOT AN ENERGON READING ENTERING EARTHS ATMOSPHERE" Rachet says franticly "On my way" I reply happily because I finally got something to do I race back to base in a hurry skidding to a stop right on top of the Autobot symbol transforming seeing the team gathered around the computer. I walk up joining them "It's a pod, but the image is to blurry to know if it's Autobot or Decpticon" Optimus says in a deep yet polite voice I lightly bounce excited "Bulkhead Bee Arcee with me AUTOBOTS LETS ROLLOUT" Optimus calls out before we all transform Rachet sending us through a ground bridge to the coordinates.

FireFlys POV

I whimper as I step out of the pod hurt I look down at my chasis to see energon leaking "Frag and I thought escaping was the hard part now its surviving on an unknown planet and" looks up and whimpers "dealing with these guys again" I transform my gun staring at the black and yellow mech not seeing the symbol on his chasis or arms I groan as he points the gun at me and I point it at him I hold my chasis hurting trying to stop the energon from leaking out, "SHES A BOT" the yellow mech calls out to behind the pod I whimper knowing theres more coming not sure if con or bot. I fall to ground groaing and slowly try to back away from the yellow mech but he walks closer to me I finally see the symbol and sigh in relief but not letting my guard down. He lowers his blaster transforming to his hand and I look at him confused as I see more bots walk from behind the pod "BumbleBee you know not to speed ahead like that you could have gotten hurt" Arcee says nervously Bee ignores walking closer to me. I still have my blaster pointed at the mech my vision gets blurry but I fight it suddenly everything goes black

BumbleBees POV

I watch the femme my age fall backwards and I scamper over to get her the rest of the team help me get her and we call for ground bridge the portal pops infront of us and we walk through putting the young femme on the table Rachet shoos us off but I wait even though I don't know her worried

 ** _Few hours later  
_** _Still Bees POV_

I wake up a few hours after we found her just in time for her to wake up I smile walking over questioning the femme "Hey you doing better?" she growls transforming her hand into the blaster I don't move but am nervous "where am I" she hisses I tell her where we are and she seems to ease a bit but still not putting her blaster away I stand by the table side "hey do you mind if I ask a few questions?" I ask she nods her head "where did you come from?" I ask "I was captured when all the femmes went into hiding and was taken aboard a transport ship, I broke free and gave a guard the slip and jumped into a escape pod hmph apparently it was a long distance because I remember nothing after I jumped into that pod till I hit solid ground" smiles "and I met you speaking of which where are the rest of the bots I saw?" Fly asks I smile "you wanna meet them?" she nods "Ok I'll ask Rachet when the team gets back to introduce them selfs be right back" "WAIT! if that means you leave my side than never mind" she says quickly I look at her confused and nods going back to her side she falls back into recharge and I take the opportunity to go tell Rachet

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this. I finally decided I would get in on the story writing action for once and I actually had fun. This is my 1st story I have ever written on FanFic and Wattpad so I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll describe what I look like I'm a Red Camaro with Gold racing stripes as car and names FireFly :) well hope you enjoyed I'll make more chapters soon Bye for now**


	2. Thoughts and Feelings

**Hey guys I have been thinking a few of my friends have been wanting some fragging in this and I just look at them like O-O YOU CRAZY XD but the only reason I say that is because its my OC and BumbleBee so I just want to get your permissions first :P well lemme know thanks guys  
**

* * *

BumbleBee POV

I walk over to Rachet who is standing at the monitor working "Hey Rachet?" I ask tapping his shoulder "Yes BumbleBee?" he replies "When the team get back from the mission they went on can you ask them to introduce them selfs to FireFly over here?" I ask "First of all apparently you weren't paying attention because they didn't go on a mission they went" he rubs his foreplate tiredly "you know what never mind and yes I will ask them but why can't you yourself?" he asks obviously frustrated I ignore the question and yell thanks walking back to Flies side smiles sitting next to her thinking _I actually kind of like her NOT LIKE LIKE but as a friend like she cool but I don't think she is gonna fit in as well as I am hoping_ Immediately thinks of how long it took Smokey to fit in and get used to the team _Took him awhile but he got the hang of it…. Eventually but I know FireFly will get used to the rules and stuff quickly…. I hope_ hears moaning and I am kicked out of thought into reality I smile looking down at FireFly who has now fully recovered "Hey Fly" she looks up at me confused "did you just call me…Fly?" she asks seeming like she has never seen me in her life and I just guessed her name, I nod "problem?" she shakes her head "No I just didn't expect nicknames already" she teases I blush slightly

FireFly POV

I stare up at the yellow mech who cute when blushing I smile and lean up and turn so my body is facing the mech I was about to get up when the ground bridge opened and in comes the team with …. Humans? O-O I look confused at Bee "ummm can you explain please" he looks at me and explains everything after a while of the team introducing them selfs Bee gets a link over his com link I we stare at him confused "Um I think SmokeScreen an-" I interrupt him "did you just say … SmokeScreen?" he nods I smile big and jump off the table "Rachet I know I don't k now you but you are the best Medic I know and I thank you very much and I would greatly appreciate it if you send me to Smokeys coordinates without telling him please?" I say quickly he looks at me happily and thanks me for thanking him and sends me off even Optimus amazed I got Rachet to smile

Authors POV  
Bee listens over link confused with Flys link open to Bee he hears her to "OMP SMOKEY!" Fly yells "Fire- FireFly?!" Smokey says over link "OMGP I missed you Smokey" Fly says starting to cry "Don't cry LB" he says responding Bee whimpers rethinking about his feelings for the new bot not understanding why he has these feelings for a bot he met 2 days ago the groundbridge opens and Fly and Smokey come driving out the white Sports Car with red screaming 38's on the side trailing behind the beautiful red Camaro with gold racing strips driving in they transform and Bee whimpers watching how happy Fly suddenly is and the feelings he suddenly has for her he looks at Smokey and walks away to his quarters _Why am I suddenly getting feelings for her suddenly when Smokey comes into the picture I have only known her for what 2 or 3 days why no how?! its just weird but... I really like her I dont know anyone that can make Rachet smile thats like a ... SuperPower O-O_ he thinks to himself _OH Primus this is gonna be bad_

* * *

 **Hey guys ya I know this chapter isn't as long at the first one but :P I was to excited to get it out and I thought It was a good place to stop yea I know its not the best cliff hanger but HEY SILENCE YOU XD I didnt wanna get to into thiD chapter :P because trust me I get way into writing stuff amd the chapter will end up being 10 pages long XD trust me it has happend O-O I was not fun splitting it into more chapters well I hope you enjoyed and I will be posting my next chapter soon "FIREFLY OUT!"**


	3. Plans

FireFly POV

After a while of catching up with Smokey I notice Bee isn't here I look around making sure I didn't over look the yellow mech but don't see him I look at Smokey worried "Hey Smokes do you know where BB went?" I ask he shakes his head "do you know where his quarters are?" he nods confused and points to a room down the corridor I look at him and thank him "its ok Im gonna see if he is ok if he is there" I turn away and walk down the hall I peek in "Hey Bee can I come in?" I ask politely a little nervous to be walking into his room alone "yea" I hear him say quietly I smile walking in he turns around and hes blushing but I act like I don't notice "what are you doing?" I ask in a teasing manor he blushes a lil more and I purr I walk closer slowly

BumbleBee POV

I watch as the red femme walks closer and my faceplates heat up I smile nervously and rub my neck "whats wrong?" she asks again now standing right infront of me "I uhh uhh came in here for some fresh air and quiet" I lie she stares at me giving me a look like "really" "I know I met you a few days ago but from the stories the bots are telling me yur not one for peace and quiet" she giggles telling me "Ok fine you got me I was planning on pranking Smokey" I lie again "O-O CAN I HELP" she claps her hands quickly giving a light bounce excitedly O-O I stare at her "uhhh yea why not?" I smile "what are you planning on doing?" she asks "well I don't exactly know yet that's why I came in here to plan" "ooh" she smiles and I can tell she started thinking of something "Hmmm I think I got something" she perks up at me waiting for me to tell her "I uhh … was thinking maybe we can act like spark mates around him and at some point we lure him in to the room and we are" is hesitant to finish "we are? … In bed together?" she finishes the sentence I look at the floor embarrassed but I do want it she smiles brightly and grabs my hand O-O she leans on me and closes her eyes "we start right now" she says to me my eyes widen the moment I feel her hand "but we are all about to go into recharge and Smokeys not here" I say confused "soooo" she smiles "well I need to go before they get suspensions" she smiles leaving my quarters

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! IM BACK! -evil laugh- xD well anyways sorry this chapter is so short I was busy with a few friends ).) -looks at Reagan- XD we role alot and I mean ALOT! XD well yea sorry this chapter is so short once again but I had no other place to leave it with a cliff hanger (not that thats a cliff hanger) but still -someone yells out in audience- "THATS NOT A CLIFF HANGER" "SILENCE YOU!" XD sorry as you can see ROLES! FireFly and BumbleBee are only gonna be having sex in Bees dreams until I get real permission from yous bot folks :D so have a nice day weekend month year WHAT EVER XD  
"FIREFLY OUT!"**


	4. Dream or Nightmare?

Authors POV

Watched the female leave "Hey Fly…." He asked before she was out the door "Can you do me a favor?" she looked back "Yes, what is it?" sighed "Never mind not yet…." She nodded leaving, slowly drifted into recharge he soon woke up to movement in his room and looked aroundready to shoot as he transformered his cannon, the female slowly came onto the bed with hi, he silently stared at the blood red femme who was crawling atop of him, "Uh… Fly…." She seemed to grin before kissing him softly, "Fl-" she smiled into the kiss setting a hand on his chasis, blushed intensely knowing he wanted it, she murmured something in his ear "You want it bug. You do." She grinned "You wont get it because you will never know who I am and what I am. And you wont be here any longer Megatron sent me for you and I finished my job" She suddenly pulled a katana that had come from across her back and stabbed it into his chest. He had quickly grabbed a glimpse of the Decpeticon symbol that had not been there before, Bee shot up out of the recharge looking around whimpering "…..Im ok… Im ok it was a dream…. Nightmare…." He moved to the side of the bed "Dreams of her already?..." he growled

FireFlys POV

I slowly entered the room "Hey….. Bee? You ok?" he nodded slowly "I heard you struggling" he whimpered as she sat next to him "U sure your ok?" I wrapped her arm around him slowly the mech seemed to look at her chest where the symbol was "….." he sighed seemingly in relief "Bee… do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head "ok…" I hugged him feeling him hug me back tighter, _He sounds like hes in pain or something….  
_

Bees POV

I sighed in relief that it was an autobot symbol as I hugged her tightly _I haven't felt like this in megacycles…._ Smiled softly "can you stay with me?" "huh?" she asked softly, I blush softly "Can you stay with me in here?" she pulled away "Normally I would say no but your obviously in pain…." She smiled kissing my forehead "Now get back to sleep soldier!" she teased as I did so, she seemed to smile as she started to softly sing a song and I fell into recharge

Next Morning

FireFlys POV

I kicked the ball of scrap towards Bulkhead who has barely missed dodging it, smokescreen then kicked it towards me and I kicked it back in mid air listening to it hit him and he fall to the ground "AND SHE SCORES!" Bee laughed watching as I was lending a hand to help him out, he goes to grab it but I pull it away laughing "nope." Bulkhead laughed helping Smokey up, Optimus then called us all over "yes, sir?" I smiled as I stood behind him "we are reading a ship entering the atmosphere Go check it out I need to take care of something else" Optimus slowly left as the bridge was opened, I smiled transforming and was the first one leaving

* * *

 **O_O GAH! .. Well... Im back x3 Im so so so so so sorry I didnt make the new chapter for a while xD I was just really busy I hope you do enjoy this one I have gotten some permission from some peeps for the sex but I will have that later on I wont have you wait that long again I promise lol well I'll be back later "FIREFLY OUT"**


End file.
